warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anulador corrupto
Anulador Corrupto es un Tripulante Anulador Corpus esclavizado por el Vacío Orokin de Torre Neural Sentry, que ofrecen sus campos anulación capaces de neutralizar los poderes Warframe, así como desviar los ataques a distancia. Aparecen solo en las misiones de vacío del nivel 30-40. También pueden aparecer en cualquier misión de Tower Void Defense. Tácticas *Los escudos de anuladores corruptos usan la siguiente mecánica para determinar el daño que se le inflige: **Los escudos de anuladores corruptos tienen un daño mínimo y máximo por disparo recibido: 100 daños como mínimo y 400 daños como máximo. Cualquier golpe que inflija menos de 100 de daño se aumentará a esa cantidad, mientras que cualquier disparo que inflija más de 400 de daño se reducirá a esa cantidad. El indicador de daño no muestra los valores de daño pulido / nerfeado, ¡todavía mostrará los valores no pulido / no pulido! **El daño infligido es alterado por la tasa de reducción del escudo del Anulador corrupto por disparo, que es el 4% de su tamaño actual. **La fórmula para determinar el daño al escudo Anulador es Daño/ 100 * Base Shrink Rate. ***Ejemplo A: Una Braton golpea el escudo por 18 de daño. Dado que el escudo solo puede recibir un mínimo de 100 daños, el escudo recibe 100 daños de ese golpe. El daño (100) se divide por 100, lo que equivale a 1,0. Este valor se multiplica por la tasa de reducción del 4% (0.04), dando un valor de 0.04, lo que resulta en que el escudo se reduzca en un 4% de su tamaño actual. ***Ejemplo B: un Opticor golpea el escudo por 500 de daño. Dado que el escudo solo puede recibir un máximo de 400 daños, el escudo solo recibe 400 daños del disparo. Por lo tanto, el cálculo es 400/100 = 4.0 0.04 = 0.16, por lo tanto, el escudo se reducirá en un 16% de su tamaño actual. **La tasa de contracción se basa en el tamaño actual del escudo. **Los golpes se calculan por cuadro (velocidad de fotogramas), y no para cada perdigón individual dentro de un disparo, es decir, una escopeta que dispara 6 perdigones que infligen 100 daños cada uno para un total de 600 daños se considera que inflige 600 daños y, por lo tanto, su daño será nerfed a 400, lo que resulta en una reducción del 16% en los escudos. *Debido a que el campo Anulador tiene propiedades de Salud de objeto que no aceptan Daño crítico, las armas que dependen en gran medida de los críticos Soma o Amprex puede ser menos efectivo contra él si el valor de DPS no crítico es demasiado bajo. **Excepto cuando el Amprex golpea a un enemigo fuera del campo Anulador; el rayo de la cadena evitará el campo Anulador y golpeará al miembro de la tripulación y a otros enemigos dentro de él. *Al ser una unidad de francotiradores, los anuladores son mucho menos precisos de cerca, pero se vuelven más precisos a mediano y largo alcance. *Los daños por salpicadura de armas explosivas y poderes que se originan fuera del campo se anulan, sin causar daño a nada en el interior. Tenga en cuenta que la nube de gas producida por la Torid es una excepción. Actualmente, esta característica parece tener errores. *Armas de disparo continuo, como la Synapse aún puede penetrar la esfera anuladora y dañar a los enemigos en su interior; aunque con daño reducido. *El daño recibido por la esfera reducirá su tamaño hasta que desaparezca, dejando al Tripulante vulnerable a poderes y ataques. Sin embargo, la esfera de energía eventualmente volverá a su estado original si se deja sola. *La esfera de energía eliminará todos los beneficios activos en Warframes atrapados dentro de ella, y hará que el Anulador sea inmune a la orientación directa de todos los poderes de Warframe, incluidos AoE y poderes indirectos. *A pesar de ser un Tripulante francotirador, el comportamiento del Tripulante Anulador es un poco diferente; no intentarán atacar a los enemigos que se acercan demasiado, y al igual que ártico Eximus, no intentarán ponerse a cubierto o escapar. Los aliados cercanos también se dirigirán dentro de la esfera del Tripulante Anulador, lo que hará que sea más difícil matarlos. *Los campos anuladores absorben proyectiles hitscan y desvían proyectiles físicos. Se debe tener cuidado al disparar armas pesadas como la Penta y Ogris directamente en un anulador, ya que las granadas y los misiles pueden reflejarse directamente en su origen. **Ciertos proyectiles de habilidad (p. Ej. Los proyectiles Shuriken) pueden centrarse en el anulador, pero si el escudo está presente, rebotarán como proyectiles normales. Notas *Al igual que con su variante original, los anuladores pueden controlarse mentalmente a pesar de su campo de energía. *Cuando la nube de una Torid está en contacto con el campo de energía de un anulador corrupto, causará daños tanto al anulador como al campo. *Los anuladores corruptos se pueden encontrar en Oxomoco (Nivel Exterminado del Vacío 30-35), pero no en Ukko (Nivel de Captura del Vacío 30-35). Se desconoce por qué. Consejos *The field can be instantly removed if a drone-like piece (floating right above the Nullifiers head) is hit directly with enough damage. *In Tower Defensa missions, the laser defenses by the Cryopod can be used to kill this unit due to it penetrating the field. *Using a throwing melee weapon such as a Glaive or Kestrel equipped with Lanzamiento potente can be used to damage or even kill Corrupted Nullifiers when thrown through their shields: the weapon will penetrate the shield and continue bouncing within it, with a high probability of hitting the relatively fragile Nullifier. *The minimum amount of shots required to make a Corrupted Nullfield disappear is 9''' shots and the minimum time to do so is '''~1.5 seconds. Since the maximum damage a shot can deal to a Nullfield is 400 it can be assumed that a Corrupted Nullfield itself has 9*400=3600 health. Now if it takes at least 1.5 seconds to make it disappear that means dealing more than 3600/1.5=2400 damage per second will not be of any use against a Corrupted Nullfield. Because they cannot receive more than 400 damage per shot and not less than 100 damage per shot to make them disappear in 1.5 seconds a minimum fire rate of 2400/400='6' shots per second is required if the damage per shot is above 400 or a minimum fire rate of 2400/100='24' shots per second if the damage per shot is below 100. If the damage per shot is between 100 and 400 the minimum fire rate against a Corrupted Nullfield can be calculated with this formula: (minimum fire rate)=2400/(damage per shot). Take care of not using channeling or critical damage multipliers in this formula because Nullfields have Object health. Note that certain beam-weapons like Ignis, Amprex or Quanta Vándalo seem to have different properties when it comes to fire rate and damage per shot, for example Quanta Vándalo is dealing more shots per second with less damage per shot than displayed in the user interface, even though the ammo consumption matches the u.i. (it is unknown whether this is a bug or intended). *Nullifier Bubbles are deactivated when they aren’t alerted. Curiosidades *Corrupted Nullifiers have a golden nullification field, as opposed to the standard version's blue. They also have a completely different shield generator, suggesting nullifier technology was originally developed by the Orokin, with the originals now being used on the Corrupted Nullifiers. *When summoned from Nekros, their shields will be the caster's energy color. *If Control mental led or summoned with Sombras de los muertos, an enemy Eximus aura can penetrate the shield, however their Eximus specific powers (such as Arctic Eximus's Snow Globe) cannot be triggered. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Warframe abilities appearing blocked (but still castable) after simultaneously being nullified and falling off the edge. }} Véase también *Tripulante Anulador, the regular Corpus version. en:Corrupted Nullifier